Valves of the expansible tube type, which open to enable flow when upstream pressure overcomes a jacket pressure are commonly in use for regulating service and for relieving excessive pressures and undesirable pipeline surges. Such valves are exceptionally efficient for sensitive control of pressures over a narrow band and have proven ideal for modulating control. However, they have limited capacity and, therefore, limited capability of response to demands for high volume flow.